29 September 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-09-29 ;Comments *Programme comes from Peel Acres. *The Pig's Big 78 is played as a tribute to John Walters, "who used to do a very, very good version of the song". Sessions *Forty Fives #2. Recorded 2004-09-08. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Dr. Venom: Mumra (12") Heatseeker/Warheadz :Content disclaimer by Andrew Morrison and parents. *65 Days Of Static: This Cat Is A Landmine (LP - The Fall Of Math) Monotreme *Forty Fives: Junkfood Heaven (Peel Session) *Marion: Singalong Tammy (Various Artists Compilation LP - Switches) Audiobulb *Rebel: Please Ban Music (7" EP - Exciting New Venue For Soccer and Execution of Women) SDZ *Wren: Drive Down Lines (7") Melodic *Zion Train: Can't Keep A Good Man Down (10") Universal Egg *Gene 'The Draggin' King' Moles: Burning Rubber (Various LP - Lost Legends Of Surf Guitar Vol II - Point Panic!) Sundazed *Hi Lonesome Electric: Pierre And John Henry (7") Earsugar Jukebox *Forty Fives: The American Ruse (Peel Session) *Dollhouse: Hear 'em Talkin' (LP - The Rock And Soul Circus) Dim Mak *Albert King: Born Under A Bad Sign (LP - Born Under A Bad Sign) Stax *Ethos vs AMS: Taken Higher (12") Future Dance *Mugstar: Flavin' Hotrod (CDR) Critical Mass *King Odom Quartet with the Polka Dots: I'm Looking Over A Four Leaf Clover (10") Musicraft (Pig's Big 78) *DJ Dreddy: Invade (12") Black Ops :(JP: '(The King Odom track) made the Pig and myself quite sad, actually, because it reminded us so much of the late John Walters, who produced this programme for twenty years or so, because, as I say, he used to do an excellent version of that, and he was, I suppose, my best mate, and I don't really have a best mate in the same way now.') *Forty Fives: Can't Keep Up With Myself (Peel Session) *Flotel: Bowd (ISAN mix) (7") Expanding :(JP: 'It is embarrassing, you know, as you get older and dafter that you forget things... The time will eventually come when I do forget my own name, and I always suspect the last thing I'll remember will be my National Service number: 23585538, and I shall remember that after I've forgotten my name. And one of these mornings I'll wake up absolutely convinced that I'm a Mrs. Gwen Henshaw of Leith, and it'll be goodbye cruel world, effectively, at that point.') *Giant Sand: NYC Of Time (LP - Is All Over The Map) Thrill Jockey *Jordan Chataika with Edina and Molly: Ndawana Shamwari (7") Zim *Culture Industry: DJ Ascetic Loves Himself Badly (7") Static Caravan *B-Complex: Krtko (LP - Playback) C41 *Fat Day: Cosas Buenas Baratas (LP - Unf! Unf!) Load *Forty Fives: Fast Eddie (Peel Session) *Vitalic: Fanfares (12") Different *Bauri: Have No Fear (7") Expanding *Fast Forward: M.O. (LP – T Cells/Fast Forward split) Three One G *Love Grocer feat Earl 16: No Turning Back (10") Dubhead File ;Name *John Peel 2004-09-29.mp3 *John_Peel_20040929.mp3 ;Length *01:57:34 *01:58:45 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 16 of 17 (2004 & Shows from Finnish Radio) *Mooo Server Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online